


【柯王子+TJ王子】Drugs（上/下）

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Kings, Political Animals, Snowpiercer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*写给 @naruto6471 的文，感谢蘑菇从我第一篇文开始就给予的关注和支持，废话不多说，直接上肉XD</p><p>* 现代AU拉郎，TJ和Jack兄弟搭档贩毒制毒，结果遇上了“吃人不吐骨头”的毒枭柯总。</p><p>*NC-17  PWP   含有毒品交易、水仙、浴室play情节</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *写给 @naruto6471 的文，感谢蘑菇从我第一篇文开始就给予的关注和支持，废话不多说，直接上肉XD
> 
> * 现代AU拉郎，TJ和Jack兄弟搭档贩毒制毒，结果遇上了“吃人不吐骨头”的毒枭柯总。
> 
> *NC-17 PWP 含有毒品交易、水仙、浴室play情节

Jack澡洗到一半，浴室的玻璃门一下子被拉开，TJ毛茸茸的脑袋探了进来，满脸的兴奋：

“Jack！！Jack！！OMG！！We gonna be rich！！！”

习惯人大惊小怪的脾性，Jack先是一愣，随即自顾自继续冲洗，话问的不紧不慢，“你把这批冰毒全高价卖掉了？”

“拜托，何止是高价全卖掉！！”TJ激动地上前一步，也不管衣裤被水花溅湿，站到对方的身后对着人耳朵就喊，“在Curtis那家伙的地盘，我都找到关系打通分销渠道了！！”

“Come again??”像是要确定TJ的话不是因为水声而误听，Jack抬手关掉花洒，转头眼睛紧盯人，“你说的是Curtis？V区的毒枭Curtis？”

“除了他还有谁。”TJ的语气说不出的得意，“我们的高纯度是V区卖的货不能比的，这里热卖到断货的消息都传到他们那儿了，现在他手下一个叫Tuko的分销商打算和我们暗地里合作，一点点从内部推销我们的冰毒，等时机成熟，就彻底把Curtis的货全部替代掉。”

“这等于是要和Curtis抢地盘，风险实在太大，他的帝国可不是存在一年两年了。”说到这Jack眉头蹙起，“而且这人向来谨慎，很少人知道他相貌，还出了名的阴狠毒辣，为维护地位不择手段。”

“我知道....”TJ笑了笑，单手撑在Jack身侧的瓷砖上，向来玩世不恭的他露出了让对方大为吃惊的认真眼神，“但如果为此放弃，你真的不觉得很可惜么？我们现在势头正盛，有资金、有渠道、有你这个出色的制毒师，为什么不借这个机会打入V区，好好大赚一笔过上我们想要的生活呢？”

“可是TJ...”

“别再多愁善感了Jack，Tuko为表诚意已经答应先六四分成，风险对担，下周就去交货，我会和他们去约定的地点接头。”

从小到大，有个做事冲动又爱擅自做主的弟弟一直让Jack头疼不已，尝试反复劝说无效后，他发现保护兄弟最好的办法就是与人一同经历，替他承担后果，无论多么严重。

“既然你已经决定了，我也不再多说什么，不过....”Jack望向与自己有着相似外貌的男人，眼里含着一股坚定。“我得和你一起去。”

“还是不放心我么，亲爱的哥哥？只是比我早出生几秒，就要一辈子为我操碎心呢~”TJ一秒又变回不正经样，坏笑着低头凑到Jack的颈侧，鼻尖薄荷的清香萦绕，他不由勾唇，“嗯....该好好犒劳下你才是。”

“你可不止一次‘犒劳’我了，TJ。”听出人话里的暗示，Jack装作不悦的推开眼前嬉皮笑脸的家伙。

“‘千万别粗鲁的拒绝别人的好意”，你忘了爸小时候一直教导我们的话么？”TJ一手握住推搡的手腕把Jack直接反压到浴室瓷砖上，脸颊贴近人的耳际吐息，另一只手顺着肩膀轮廓一路下行，从手肘抚摸到腰，指尖暧昧的滑过腹部在人大腿内侧徘徊。

“到底现在是谁粗鲁了？”Jack止不住喘息，他有些分不清流连在肌肤上的是湿热的蒸汽还是对方灼热的呼吸，胸口抵着冰凉，内心的欲火却在身后人的挑逗中越烧越旺。

“是我，是我....”TJ轻笑，低头细细舔吻Jack的耳廓，胯部情色意味十足的顶上人湿滑的臀缝摩擦，“不过话说回来，你在床上的时候可是爱死我的粗鲁呢，Jack。”

“你个混蛋...”

Jack红着脸瞪了作怪的胞弟，被淋湿的裆部布料越发凸显了人炙热的隆起，后穴被蹭得瘙痒难耐，他咬了咬唇忍不住扭动腰。

太熟悉对方身体表达的讯息，TJ兴奋的坐到一边的马桶上，将Jack背对自己抱到他的大腿坐着。他在Jack后穴处涂抹了些沐浴露，让人握住阴茎慢慢往下坐。

“嗯...”坚硬的龟头顶到火烫的肉缝，Jack闭上眼、仰着脸轻叹一口气。

“我都等不及了..你能快点么，Jack宝贝儿？”TJ拼命忍住想把人直接按上自己肉棒上的冲动，在肩上咬了口催促。

“别催啊...唔...”Jack抖了下，他也想快点吞掉对方的肉棒止痒，但自己的菊穴每一次做都紧的像个处女一样，加上刚才的沐浴露压根起不到什么实质性的润滑作用，光是吞掉顶端就让他腹部直打颤，他只能咬牙下压。

“噢...上帝.....”TJ发出满足的呻吟，Jack的屁股已经完全坐了下去，肉棒贯满整个肠道。

“哈...”消耗不少气力的Jack腰一软，人朝前就倒了下去，TJ赶忙拦腰抱住。

“还没操就没力气了吗？”TJ笑的虎牙尖尖，“是不是太大了？”

Jack辛苦的喘息不吭声，他可不愿意承认这个丢脸的事，虽然的确是事实。

“不说的话， 我可就不客气咯~”不等人缓和，TJ就操纵着Jack身体上下颠动起来，Jack的两块臀肉被撞得发出“啪啪啪”清脆的声响。

“啊…你…”Jack被突然激烈的动作操得一下子说不出完整的话，他感觉到身后的人把沐浴露又抹了上来，手掌在他湿滑的胸口肆意的搓揉。

“我的老二大不大？”TJ用手指边掐捏Jack一侧的乳头边追问。

“大....”Jack羞红着脸说的小声。

“听不见啊..”TJ往他再熟悉不过的敏感处用力一顶，逼人把这个字用变调的声音叫了出来。

顶戳的速度越来越快，沐浴乳的泡沫顺着胸腹一直流下Jack的大腿根，裹满了他的性器和两人的结合处，随着肉柱狠戾的挤压和里面的淫水一道噗嗤噗嗤喷出，弄湿了一地。

“你的小穴...吸的我好爽.....Jack....”TJ粗喘着，他把Jack的两条腿分别抬上他两边大腿上搁着，打开的姿势让整个人的重心都靠在了他身上，肉棒更深的插入已经媚肉外翻的菊穴。

“啊啊——”只听Jack发出畅快的长吟，连肠道深处发痒的地方都磨擦到，他情不自禁的侧头，炙热的视线与人交融，“....摸摸我...TJ....摸摸我....”

贴着人脸颊摩擦的TJ激情地回应，一双大手大力搓揉着Jack滑溜的胸肌，手指不停的扯拧凸起，把湿亮的乳尖弄的殷红挺翘，接着伸向大腿内侧，从根部到龟头，细致的照顾人勃起的阴茎。

“啊....嗯......”Jack被摸得舒服直叫，一条胳臂往后抬勾住TJ的后颈，他扭着屁股让肉棒充分在后穴内滑动，反复刺激敏感区域带来的快意迷蒙了他的眼，望向对方的眸子湿软的快滴出水。

“吻我....”

殷红的双唇微启吐出诱惑的气息，看得TJ情动不已。他感觉又回到了高中时第一次与Jack偷吻的情景，同样是这两个字，同样是这双唇，让青涩懵懂的他尝到了禁果的甜味。到现在，这软绵饱满的唇瓣依然令他沉醉，他温柔的吻了上去，舌尖一遍遍的描摹那诱人的唇形。

“嗯…”Jack的舌头迎了上去，两条舌随即交缠在了一起，不断的相互吸吮挑逗，发出情色的“啾啾”唇舌吮交声。

TJ在换气的间隙，拿出一只牙刷对着Jack挺立的乳头来回的刷，粗硬的刷毛一会儿就把两边刷的各位肿大，像两颗成熟的小葡萄缀在胸上，他继续用牙刷柄抵着乳头刮蹭，惹得Jack忍不住发出酥软的哀吟。

“啊....痛.....呜......”

“真想把你的乳头...咬掉...那么漂亮.....”TJ边大力挺动着腰跨，边再次贴上了那两片软肉把呻吟堵了回去。他握着牙刷移到Jack腹沟股，刷毛刷过人的囊袋和茎身，感受粗硬的刺激给人带来的一阵阵的颤栗，他清楚的看到Jack腿间的性器一抖一抖得喷出了些许体液。

“呜..”在口腔里与人唇舌激情纠缠的Jack没法抗议，只能任由那可恶的刷子在身下作恶，一会儿刷毛居然进入了交媾之地，他哪里忍得住被操穴还要被刷子刺激敏感部位的煎熬，身体立刻在TJ的大腿上胡乱挣动起来，这一动反而让窄滑的穴口更激烈的套弄起怒涨的肉棒。

“哦...上帝...Jack....你....太棒了.....要被你....套出精了.....啊...” TJ被一波波酥麻的撞击搞得直逼高潮，一股强烈的酸麻充涨到龟头，他不禁挺起下体，炙热的肉棒在后穴内瞬时暴涨一圈，撑的Jack全身都酥软下来。

“啊啊.....”Jack抽搐着感受到一股灼热喷入肠道，伴随着身下人继续的挺动，一股接着一股的浓精喷了进来，连续喷了好几次才停止，痉挛的肠道刺激敏感点，让他同时也大叫着发泄而出。

TJ气喘吁吁的搂着Jack，逐渐软下的肉棒依然插在人湿软的肉穴里，他故意动了下，浓浓的精液被顶得回流了下来，顺着Jack的腿根滴滴答答到地上。

“等下周事情成了，我再好好’犒劳’你一次，怎么样？”TJ笑着亲口Jack的唇角，结果对方直接朝他甩了个眼刀。

“你先给我好好弄干净浴室的地板再说！”

 

***

一周后的交货日，废弃工厂。

“已经过了二十分钟了，会不会出什么问题？”Jack坐在副驾驶座，过长的等待让他隐约有不详的预感，“Tuko这人靠谱吗？”

“没事…别担心…”嘴上说的不在乎，其实TJ自己心里也是直打鼓，手指按耐不住焦躁的轻敲方向盘，时不时暼眼后视镜。

半小时后，工厂的大门口有了动静。一辆黑色的SUV从远处缓缓驶来，停在了靠门的位置，离他们的车有一定的距离。

暗色的车窗遮挡住了视线，TJ看不清里面人的面孔，他心急的想下车确认，但被Jack出声阻止。

“等下！让他们先出来，确认对人再下车也不迟。”

过了会儿，两个男人一前一后从SUV里走了出来。前者穿着休闲，脖子上的粗金链子闪得晃眼；后者则是戴个墨镜西装革履，一副保镖模样的健壮男人。

“是这人吗，TJ？”Jack问。

“对，这个墨西哥秃驴。”TJ打开车门，摸了下插在腰后的枪后走了过去，Jack立刻也跟着下了车。

双方在两车之间会了面。

“没想到你有个双胞胎兄弟啊TJ，白嫩的像个娘们，做你保镖太他妈浪费…”Tuko的视线在Jack身上转了几圈，猥琐的笑了笑，露出两颗镶嵌的金牙。

Jack反感的冷哼，要不是TJ在场，他绝对会一拳揍上去，把人打得满地找牙。

“开玩笑嘛，好了，先给我看看你们的货。”Tuko移开视线看向TJ，迫不及待的搓了搓手。

TJ从怀里掏出一袋冰毒丢给了人，Tuko接住掂了掂分量，再用小型电子秤秤了下。

“不是说好4磅的么？怎么才2.53磅？”

“你才给一周时间，我们怎么搞得到几百盒感冒药去提取伪麻黄碱。”Jack接过话头解释道，“但我能保证这里每一粒的纯度，绝对爽翻你。”

“哟，你能保证？”Tuko狐疑的看了眼人扯开袋子，钻到里面深吸了口，顿时像打了鸡血一样大声嚷嚷道，“爽…爽…太爽！！对，我要的就是这种货！！只要你一直能给我供这个，我们合作一定赚大钱！！”

“现在能给钱了么？”TJ不耐烦的催促。

“可以，不过得打点折扣，毕竟量没到嘛，给你们6万8好了。”把冰毒收进口袋，Tuko朝身后的保镖打个响指示意拿钱。

然而保镖从怀里拿出的并不是钱，而是一把枪，“砰”的一声，子弹在众人惊讶的目光中飞射而出，一枪命中Tuko头部,没有一点防备的Tuko哼都没哼一声就应声倒地，那包毒品从他怀里掉了出来。

兄弟俩当场吓懵在原地，男人摘下墨镜，幽蓝眸子里散发出让人不寒而栗的狠戾，他一脚踩在冰毒上大力的碾压，唇角勾出冷冷的弧度。

“这是我的地盘，不守规矩就得付出代价。”

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 现代AU拉郎，TJ和Jack兄弟搭档贩毒制毒，结果遇上“吃人不吐骨头”的毒枭柯总。
> 
> *NC-17 PWP 含有Rough Sex、Gun play、Dirty talk等情节

“该死的，是Curtis！！”

见到毒枭本人的兄弟俩顿时慌了手脚，TJ从腰后拔出枪就要射，可还没拿稳对准，一颗子弹就击穿了他的小腿，他惨叫一声跪倒在地，手中的枪顺势滑落。他挣扎着去够，不料下一秒Curtis就欺身向前，左手一把抓住了他的手腕，右手按住肩膀反向一扭，只听一声钝响，TJ的整条右手臂就这么被卸了下来。

 “不！！！”眼睁睁看着这一切发生却来不及阻止的Jack，心痛的嘶喊，在Curtis打算对TJ的另一只手臂下手时他冲了过去，朝人脸上就是一拳。

Curtis眼睛眨都没眨，抬手就稳稳接住挥来的拳头飞快的扭到Jack背后，手腕稍微一用力，就把对方带到了怀里，任凭人如何踢蹬反抗，都牢牢禁锢住不松手。

“放开他！有种他妈冲我来啊！！you bastard!”TJ朝Curtis怒吼，表情因疼痛和愤怒而扭曲。

“想死很容易，不过你哥哥可就要痛不欲生了。“说着Curtis低头，唇移到Jack的耳畔低语，"你说是不是，亲爱的Jack？"

听到人意外的说出了自己的名字，Jack的内心咯噔一下，在之前的交易过程中TJ对此可是只字未提。

像是看穿了他的心思，Curtis低声继续道： "我对你的事可是知根知底。当初走上这道也是为了给TJ还巨额赌债吧，原本还清就想收手，结果他尝到暴利的甜头就上瘾了，你只能辞掉化学老师的工作来陪他，一切都是为了这个惹是生非的弟弟，啧啧。真是可惜了你在新泽西的父母，到现在还天真的以为自己有出息的大儿子在大城市教书育人呢。”

Jack根本没想到Curtis对自己的调查能细致到这个地步，而自己则对这个男人的底细一无所知，深不可则的蓝眸望向他时，Jack感到后脊梁一阵阵发冷。以为人的讥讽就此结束，接下去的一句话触动到了最敏感的神经：

“估计多年没见过你们带女朋友回家的父母也不知道，你们俩其实已经互舔鸡巴，乱伦搞在一起了吧？“

“你！！”Jack松开紧咬的唇瓣，嗓音控制不住的颤抖，“你到底想说什么？！！”

“为了TJ你愿意做任何事，甚至是去死，我说的没错吧？”像是要故意说给TJ听，Curtis的声音突然拔高，并将银色的枪口抵上了Jack的太阳穴，“向来坏我规矩的人，都是拿命来偿。不过，今天我改变主意了。”

Jack感到那冰凉的金属兀自滑下眼角，接着他被人强硬的掰过脸捏住下巴，那根枪管就从嘴里塞了进去，枪口顶在他的喉咙处卡死不动，难受的吞咽间，他听到了男人淫邪的话语。

“你要是能把老子伺候爽了，我就放你弟弟一条生路。”

 

“Curtis，你个狗娘养的！！”TJ激动的手臂青筋爆出，恨不得此刻撕烂对方那张无耻的嘴，他红着眼看向他的哥哥，“你不能答应他，我宁愿死也不会让他碰你，你听到吗，Jack!Jack！！”

Jack痛苦的闭上了眼睛，TJ的呼喊如同一把尖利的刀剜着胸口，刺痛到无法呼吸。

然而眼下已经没有其他的退路，为了TJ，他心里已经做出了决定。

“是个聪明人，Jack。”Curtis’卡塔’一声转动了下左轮装有子弹的弹巢，当人后仰着脖子想排斥时越发狠戾的用枪口抵住他的舌根，威胁式的半勾住扳机，“来，先伺候我的枪，给我好好舔舔。”

只要人扣下扳机，子弹一秒穿喉的恐惧给Jack的心里产生了极大的压迫感，他并不是怕死，怕的是他的恋人、他的弟弟TJ会在一旁无助的看着他死去。“唔.....”生怕走火，Jack小心翼翼的卷起舌头在狭隙里舔弄这管枪杆。可他越是小心，对方越是恶质的在他嘴里肆意的搅动抢身，唾液立刻濡湿了银白色的枪管。

Curtis邪笑着抽出些枪管后又插了进去，在Jack的嘴里小幅度地进退着，时而打转时而轻按着舌头，带动着人吞吐起抢管。始终闭着的眼眸让他忍不住地把嘴唇贴在了人闭合的眼皮上，舌尖扫过，愉悦的听到那双湿红的唇角溢出了短促的呻吟。

“嗯....呜嗯...”

Jack睁开双眼，长长的睫毛再也隐藏不了他眸中流转的情绪，透出的哀羞看得Curtis凌辱的欲望更盛，他把注意力再次聚焦在缓缓抽动着的左轮上。

这把杀人利器此时毫不客气，甚至有点兴奋地在人口中搅动进出，情色感直逼它的杀戮火力。Curtis笑着顺势舔了一下Jack的嘴唇，成功地让紧裹着柯尔特的嘴稍稍张大了一点，趁机伸进舌尖，不轻不重地在人被枪管逼向一边的舌头上刮了一下。

“啊！”Jack的口中发出含混的惊叫，与男人舌尖的短暂接触像是一道电流滑过脊背，酥麻的让他的腿都不禁颤了颤。

没有放过这个细小的反应，最后一次带水的搅动人嘴中的柯尔特后，Curtis缓慢地把它抽出，随即不容抗拒的将唇完全压了上去，他激烈的缠住人欲逃避的舌头，大力的吸吮甘甜的唾液，金属味瞬间融化在Curtis一味的火热索取中。

和TJ截然不同的味道充斥着Jack的口腔，霸道又带着极强的攻击性，舌尖不光被吮吸的发麻，连牙齿磕碰到的地方都出了血，逼的他眼角疼出了泪。

Curtis哼笑一声，松开了对方被蹂躏到红肿的唇，不再钳制人的身体，而是放开站在一边。

“把裤子脱了，趴到车盖上去。”

男人直勾勾的看着Jack命令道，Jack吞咽了一下，手慢慢解开裤头和皮带，裤子滑落堆在脚边，他沉默的踏出来，走到车头前弯腰趴了下去。他一半希望Curtis不会让他脱内裤，一半又知道这根本不可能，而这一半同时让他紧张的呼吸加速。

Curtis来到Jack的背后，视线上下打量了一番，用威吓的语气继续开口：“别让我说第二遍。”

Jack把手按上裤腰，相比后背上烧灼的目光，他更不愿去想此时同样看着自己的TJ，咬了咬牙把内裤褪了下来。

Curtis的手掌握住Jack赤裸的大腿，将人的双腿分开，暴露出后穴和软软垂在两腿之间的阴茎，在臀肉上捏揉了几把后，他的食指径直的插入那干涩的穴口，丝毫不理会身下人吃痛的轻呼，没入一个骨节后继续深入，裹着手指的褶皱因扩张而微微发白。

“平时这里一直被TJ的老二捅吧，今天就给你下面的小嘴吃点不一样的。”

说着Curtis突然拔出手指，把刚才的左轮手枪抵在了穴口，意识到这冰凉是什么的Jack绝望地挣扎，他试图撑起身子，却被在重量和力量更占优的Curtis死死压住腰，整个人完全被钉在了车盖上。

“别和我犟，否则我下一秒就把枪里这颗子弹送给你弟弟。”Curtis边张嘴用力咬住人泛红的耳廓，边把左轮塞入算不上扩张好的后穴里，强行突破括约肌的异物让原本挣扎扭动的Jack猛地僵住，肌肉立刻紧绷起来咬住枪头，卡在肛口的阻塞感令他格外难受，呼吸都变得急促起来。

Curtis舔着Jack的耳垂，握住枪柄的手施力往里一推，坚硬的枪管径直挤入了狭窄的肠道，没有得到充分润滑和扩张的肠壁肌肉因为突然的撑开而撕裂，鲜血从伤口流了出来，沿着枪管滴落到Curtis的指尖。他捻了少许血腥的粘稠涂抹到强忍着痛呼，紧抿唇到发白的Jack嘴边。

“为什么不喊出来，Jack？怕TJ听到心痛么？”Curtis的两指撬开唇缝，探进了Jack的口中，指尖在湿滑的小舌上轻轻抚动，不时夹住玩弄。同时他转动手枪不停往人屁股里塞，在鲜血的润滑下，整个前端很快全部没入，他开始小幅度的抽送起来。

这一动简直是快要了Jack的命，一次次的插入拔出让伤口被枪管反复的摩擦，撕裂的痛楚愈演愈烈，令他最终忍不住含着人的手指嘶吼出声。他试着挣动，但越是扭动的厉害，压制的越是激烈，Curtis扣住腰部的力道大到足以留下淤青。

过了会儿，口中的手指和枪都撤了出去，在Jack以为这变态的折磨终于结束时，比之前口径更大的枪口抵了上来。原来Curtis又拿出了一支枪管略粗的手枪，为了增加长度，还将一枚消音器拧在了枪管的前端。

冷硬的金属再次无情的插了进来。

“不呜.......”Jack发出困兽般的呜咽，背上因疼痛而渗出的冷汗浸透了T恤布料，紧攥的拳头都用力到骨节泛白。

Curtis用小腹顶着枪柄直到枪管全部进入肉洞，捏住露出的一小部分在Jack撑大的屁股洞里转了转，这把枪并没有上膛，因而动作更为的肆无忌惮。他粗暴地在人体内前后抽拉，摩擦着被血液润湿而异常血红的肠肉，冰凉的枪管猛戳到前列腺，引发人一阵剧烈的颤抖。

这是Jack最感到耻辱的地方。他能清晰的感受的到每一次枪管顶入这个位置，带来的疼痛都会催生出可耻的快意让他的阴茎变得更硬，热流在下腹迅速的聚集。不想让身后的男人察觉到，他强忍住用手撸动的冲动，轻蹭车面来缓解肿胀感。

然而，即使是这轻微的摆臀动作也没逃过Curtis的眼睛。

“被老子的枪插硬了，蹭车盖泻火呢，小浪货？”Curtis一下把Jack拽离车盖，一个转向，让人直接近距离面对饱受枪伤和肩部脱臼的痛楚、虚弱的跪在地上的TJ，“让你的弟弟也亲眼看看你这淫荡的货色。”

看着屁股里明明插着一把可以让人痛到流血的枪，阴茎却兴奋高翘的Jack，TJ震惊得说不出话。

“求求你....”承受不了TJ投来的视线，Jack侧头向Curtis低声的乞求，“求求你....不要....这么做....”

“别忘了，你得让我爽才行....而且我的‘枪’还没送给你吃呢。”Curtis笑着拔出沾满人肠液和血丝的枪，拉下裤链把饱胀已久的欲望摸了出来，他从后抓住Jack的两条手臂，对方后倾的身体压上他的胯部，龟头顺势顶上人红肿不堪的后穴，一个挺入深插到底。

“啊——”哀叫冲破Jack的喉咙，贯穿肠道的炙热大到恐怖，撑的肠内每一寸都满满当当，一时间，甚至连伤口彻底撕裂开的痛楚他都感觉不到。

动作没有丝毫停顿，Curtis手指紧扣住胯骨抽出些后，就凶狠的撞击起这白皙的臀肉，连囊袋也激烈的啪踏啪踏冲撞着两瓣肉，势要撞出更多的呻吟。只要对方试图挣脱往前移一寸，他立刻粗暴的把人扯回来继续往狠里的干操，像搅黄油一样搅拌着Jack的五脏六腑，逼的人变调的呻吟连连。

“停下来....要坏了.....啊.....啊啊啊......”

“停下？可你的骚穴吸着我老二不放呢。”Curtis故意全根拔出，穴口顿时发出湿糜又响亮的“啵”的一声，他提起Jack的一条腿让已经操大成一个肉洞、淌着肠液的菊穴暴露出来，“TJ，看清楚了，这就是你最爱操的这张嘴，下贱的和男妓一样。”

“Jack！！”TJ的眼眶湿润，他痛恨自己的鲁莽，痛恨自己的无能，是他害得Jack沦为Curtis这个禽兽的玩物，受人奸辱。

“不要看...TJ... 不要看....”Jack啜泣着摇头，屈辱的泪水从眼角滑落，在脸上留下一道浅浅的痕迹。

“Curtis，你个杂种，我他妈一定会杀了你！！一定！！”TJ喊得歇斯底里，目光凶恶的怒视着人。

Curtis嗤笑了声，没有理会TJ的疯言疯语。他再次长驱直入，Jack红肿菊穴的褶皱被拉平形成一个肉圈凄惨的裹着肉棒，他继续狠戾的碾过让自己疯狂的内壁，不停榨出变成泡沫状的肠液，像是要把人的骨头都要撞得支离破碎般凶狠的干着。

在疯狂的侵犯中，Jack哭叫着经历了数次高潮，男人射入的精液把他的腹部撑鼓一次又一次。很快，他陷入了半昏迷状态，无力的随着男人抽插硕大凶器的动作晃动臀部，失焦的褐色眼眸中只有痛苦，惨白的双唇无法克制的泻出模糊的呻吟与哀鸣……

不知道被Curtis操弄了多久，恍惚中Jack听到了一声震耳的枪响，接着一切似乎安静了下来。他睁开眼，TJ出现在了他的面前。

“Jack，结束了。”

 

——END——


End file.
